Sebuah Nama dan Kisah Cinta Satu Arah
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Saiko membeku menyaksikan adegan itu. Shuujin dan Kaya tengah berciuman, di taman yang biasa mereka pakai ngobrol berdua saja selepas deadline manga. Padahal, Saiko tak tahu apa sebenarnya alasah Shuujin mencium Kaya... shonen ai, ShujinxSaiko, RnR?


***First fic after hiatus for Bakuman! Abal memang, maafkan saia minna~ =D #plak. Oh iya, Bakuman itu punya Tsugumi Ohba sama Takeshi Obata. Cerita dan haikunya punya saia, sih. Lemon hint. Enjoy!***

_Terlihat sederhana,  
>namun ternyata kita<br>tersesat dalam kerumitannya  
>itulah cinta,<br>dan hati manusia._

Saiko membeku. Dinginnya trotoar itu tak sebanding dengan kekagetannya saat melihat Shuujin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaya. Mereka berciuman. Di taman dan tepatnya, dihadapan ayunan yang biasa mereka pakai untuk mengobrol berdua saja, selepas deadline manga. Matanya menatap nanar pasangan muda itu, dirinya tak mampu berkata ataupun melangkahkan kakinya menemui mereka.

"Ashirogi Muto akan terus menjadi Ashirogi Muto" ujarnya dalam hati, mencoba tegar. "Lagipula toh Shuujin tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ikrarku dengan Miho adalah dusta belaka. Bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintainya, mencintai karya dan semangatnya sepenuh hatiku". Airmata mengalir, walaupun segera mengering dan membeku karena dinginnya cuaca saat itu, dari wajah Saiko. Perlahan, Saiko pun meninggalkan taman itu, membawa sepedanya yang rusak dan hatinya yang hancur, pulang.

"Selamat, Kaya. Kau memang pantas mendapatkan Shuujin. Shuujin, bahagiakanlah Kaya, jangan buat ia menangis". desisnya, sembari berjalan. Ia tahu, meskipun daerah taman itu sepi, tapi hembusan angin dan deru mesin mobil yang sesekali lewat sudah cukup menyamarkan desisnya itu. Ia yakin, Shuujin tak akan pernah mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, di taman, Kaya dan Shuujin bertatapan.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sekarang kau bisa menulis cerita cinta itu?" tanyanya. Shuujin mengangguk. "Aku sudah memiliki sedikit bayangan sekarang. Terima kasih, Kaya."

"Sama-sama. Ah, kau. Mengapa sih, kau tak langsung saja mencium Saiko? Kalian kan, sudah saling mencintai selama ini?" cerocos Kaya. "Aku akan meninjumu jika kau bilang kau tak berani. Jangan buat usahaku dan Miho melupakan kalian berdua menjadi sia-sia" lanjutnya, sambil menyiapkan jurus karatenya.

"Aku ingin menunggu reaksinya saat aku memberikan draf cerita one-shot ini padanya. Dan aku akan menyatakan langsung padanya, jika cerita one-shot ini mencapai peringkat pertama pada survei pembaca Jump minggu ini" ujar Shuujin, sembari menatap langit yang bersalju.

"Kau bodoh? Mana mungkin cerita percintaan sesama jenis dimuat di Jump!" teriak Kaya. "Jika memang benar-benar ada, aku pasti sudah menjadi pelanggan Jump sejak aku SMP!"

"Yah, tidak secara eksplisit, sih. Ceritanya adalah tentang jual-beli pikiran, seperti yang waktu itu kami diskusikan... Suatu hari, seorang penulis datang membeli ide dan ilustrasi dari seorang mangaka jenius. Namun, si mangaka ternyata meninggal sebelum mentransfer isi otaknya, dan mangaka itu digantikan oleh keponakannya, yang jauh lebih hebat. Isi otak si keponakan, yang ternyata adalah teman sekelas si penulis, ditransfer secara keseluruhan, termasuk fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya mencintai si penulis." Shuujin menjelaskan ceritanya, panjang lebar. Ia merasa hidup saat bercerita.

"Lalu, dimana romantismenya?" cecar Kaya.

"Sabar, sabar. Sang penulis akhirnya memaksa untuk berkolaborasi dengan si mangaka. Sang mangaka setuju, dan perlahan sang penulis, yang tahu pikiran sang mangaka setelah membelinya, jatuh cinta pada sang mangaka. Sisanya, ya, kau tahu sendirilah..." ujar Shuujin.

"Hmm, menarik!" Kaya tersenyum. "Yah, selamat berjuang! Aku mendukungmu! Sampai jumpa besok!" teriak Kaya.

Keesokan harinya, Saiko sudah ada di tempat kerja mereka lebih pagi dari biasanya. Matanya masih sembab, selepas menangis semalam dan mengerjakan tugasnya, menggambar draf manga yang masih berupa "name" dari Shuujin.

"Pagi!" teriak Shuujin. "Uh? Pagi ini kau terlihat pucat... Kau tak tidur lagi?" Tanya Shuujin pada Saiko. "Istirahatlah. 'Name' untuk one-shot ini belum selesai, kok. Nanti bagaimana nasib pembaca kita jika kau sakit dan judul manga kita dihentikan lagi?"

Saiko mengangguk, perlahan. "Uh, kepalaku sedikit berat. Aku ingin beristirahat, tapi tak bisa. Hanya tinggal 2 lembar untuk edisi minggu ini... Jika aku tak menyelesaikannya sekarang, bagaimana aku akan menyelesaikan one-shot itu?" ujarnya, berusaha kuat. Namun sekeras apapun ia berbohong, percuma. Badan dan hatinya memang tengah lemah.

"Masih ada tiga hari lagi sebelum Hattori-san menagih manuskrip edisi ini. Lagipula one-shot yang akan kita kerjakan belum akan dirilis hingga tiga edisi kedepan, edisi spesial tahun baru, kok." Shuujin mencoba menenangkan sobatnya, orang yang memenuhi hatinya belakangan ini. "Tidurlah dulu. Aku akan bekerja sekarang."

"Ah... Jika kau memaksa. Jika kau mau, tolong lihat seluruh pekerjaanku, dan simpan koreksinya di mejaku, jika ada. Maaf merepotkanmu." Saiko berjalan gontai menuju sofa, satu-satunya tempat tidur yang layak di tempat kerja itu.

"Sini, kubantu berdiri" ujar Shuujin, sembari menyodorkan tangan pada Saiko. Saiko menepisnya. "Tidak, aku masih kuat. Terima kasih". Saiko tertidur di sofa, dan Shuujin mulai bekerja. Tiga jam kemudian, Shuujin merasa sedikit pegal dan memutuskan untuk sedikit berdiri. Ia menghampiri meja Saiko, memeriksa "name" yang tengah dibuat menjadi manuskrip oleh Saiko.

"Ini yang membuat kau tak bisa lepas dari hatiku. Kau bekerja keras, dan hasil kerjamu selalu penuh dengan cinta pada pembacamu, juga kecintaanmu pada manga. Darah pamanmu mengalir deras padamu, Saiko. Jika saja kau bisa menyisihkan sedikit cinta itu untukku..." desis Shuujin, perlahan. "Ah, dan kini aku terlihat memalukan, persis seperti gadis SMA yang jatuh cinta. Eh, tunggu, kita 'kan memang masih SMA?" Ia kemudian tertawa sendiri dalam pikirannya.

Ia menatap Saiko yang tengah tertidur. Diacaknya rambut biru kolega kerja sekaligus teman terdekatnya itu, sembari tersenyum. "Kau banyak bekerja untuk mewujudkan mimpiku, Saiko. Terima kasih." desisnya lagi.

Saiko terbangun saat merasakan hangatnya tangan Shuujin mengacak rambutnya. "Eh? Sudah pukul berapa sekarang? Aku harus bekerja lagi..." ujarnya, sambil mencoba bangkit. Badannya masih lemah. Shuujin yang masih berdiri, kemudian menangkap Saiko. "Masih siang. Tidur saja lagi, jika kau masih merasa lemas. 'Name'-ku sebentar lagi selesai, namun kau bisa mulai mengerjakannya kapanpun kau mau" ujar Shuujin sembari tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah. Bangunkan aku tepat setelah kau menyelesaikan 'name'-mu, ya" balas Saiko. "Kau benar juga, kalau dihitung-hitung sudah 6 hari sejak terakhir aku tidur. Yah, seperti biasa, setelah menyelesaikan deadline, dan pulang dari taman..." desisnya pelan. "Rasanya aneh, tidur ditengah tumpukan deadline" ia tertawa. Tawa pahit, residu dari kekagetan dan patah hatinya setelah melihat adegan antara Shuujin dan Kaya kemarin.

"Melihatmu beristirahat, aku juga jadi ingin duduk santai sejenak sebelum bekerja lagi. Aku tahu ini tak boleh, tapi, apa boleh buat..." Shuujin kemudian meminta Saiko bergeser, berbagi sofa. "Jika kau mau, gunakan pahaku sebagai bantal" ujarnya iseng, yang berakhir dengan pukulan di punggungnya. "Tak mau. Pahamu keras, tahu." balas Saiko, yang sedikit kesal karena ruang tidurnya terganggu.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah naik sepeda, ya? Semua orang yang banyak naik sepeda pasti akan mengeras pahanya. Tak percaya? Sini kupegang pahamu" tangan Shuujin mulai mencari paha Saiko, kemudian meremasnya. "Uh, seperti batu". Saiko tertawa, kali ini tawa lepas, sambil mencoba melepas tangan Shuujin dari pahanya. "Sialan. Awas kau, akan kuberitahu Kaya bahwa kau mencoba menjahiliku secara seksual."

"Silakan saja, aku tak takut" ujar Shuujin, bercanda. Ia lega, kawannya yang tadi terlihat kelelahan kini sudah bisa sedikit tertawa. "Benarkah? Aku yakin, setelah kalian serius nanti, kau tak akan lagi punya kesempatan untuk menjahiliku. Satu sentuhan saja sudah cukup membuatmu masuk rumah sakit. Kau lupa ya, bahwa Kaya adalah juara karate nasional waktu SMP?" delik Saiko. Nada bicaranya sedikit sinis, namun tetap terdengar bercanda.

"Kaya?" Shuujin terdiam sejenak.

"Iya, Kaya yang kau tembak waktu SMP itu, kan? Masa kau lupa? Bukankah kalian berciuman kemarin malam? Jangan malu-malu, deh. Traktir aku pajak jadian kalian, ya!" ujar Saiko. Bagaimanapun kerasnya ia mencoba membuatnya sebagai lelucon, matanya yang polos itu tak bisa berbohong. Mata itu berkaca-kaca, seakan tak bisa merelakan suatu fakta yang berat.

"Er, Saiko?" ujar Shuujin, sambil mengelus rambut koleganya, lembut. "Nampaknya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman disini." Suasana penuh tawa itu kemudian berubah menjadi suasana gelap.

"Maksudmu?" Saiko kebingungan. Kesalahpahaman apa? Indra penglihatannya tak mungkin berbohong, ingatannya pun tak mungkin dikorupsi.

"Benar, kami memang berciuman disana. Tapi masalah keseriusan kami, lain ceritanya" ujar Shuujin, dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tahu ini mungkin memalukan, tapi dengarlah..."

"Apa lagi? Toh, itu kan bukan urusanku. Aku hanya bisa ikut berbahagia jika nantinya Kaya bisa bersanding denganmu, di pelaminan..." mata Saiko semakin basah. Tapi senyum tetap tersungging di bibirnya, senyum salah tingkah.

"Pelaminan? Jangan gila. Penghasilan kita saja belum stabil. Lagipula, ada satu hal yang membuatku tak mungkin menikahi Kaya. Jika aku melakukannya, aku akan menyakitinya." Shuujin melepas kacamatanya, kemudian memeluk Saiko.

"S… Shuujin…" Saiko terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap pelukan hangat ini tidak menjadi yang terakhir baginya.

"Saiko, diriku dan dirimu sudah menyatu. Ashirogi Muto adalah buktinya. Aku ingin kita bersatu lebih dalam, bukan hanya dalam berkarya. Aku ingin hati dan perasaan kita menyatu…" bisik Shuujin hangat, ke telinga Saiko. Saiko hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jangan main-main!" Saiko melepas pelukan Shuujin, dan nyaris memukulnya. "Sekarang sudah terlambat. Setelah kau mencium Kaya, bukankah kau sudah mematenkan namamu dalam hatinya? Melakukan ini sama saja menusuk Kaya dari belakang! Apa kau tak mengerti perasaan seorang wanita?"

Shuujin yang hampir dipukul oleh Saiko menahan tangan Saiko, kemudian menciumnya. "Itulah yang ingin kujelaskan padamu. Sebuah hal absurd yang mungkin kau tak akan percaya, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu…"

Saiko kehilangan seluruh tenaga di tangan dan badannya. Matanya pun semakin dipenuhi airmata. "Ada apa sebenarnya dibalik permainan emosi ini? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan cerita manga selanjutnya?"

"Er, mungkin. Aku mencium Kaya hanya agar aku bisa membayangkan adegan ciuman. Aku tak pernah bisa menuliskannya, aku tak dapat membayangkannya hanya dari kata-kata maupun tontonan. Aku harus mencobanya. Aku dan Kaya sudah putus baik-baik sejak judul pertama kita dimuat di Jump, dan sampai sekarang Kaya menganggapku sebagai kakak laki-lakinya" desah Shuujin putus asa, seperti orang yang tengah memohon ampun atas sebuah kesalahan yang mahadahsyat.

Saiko terdiam. "Mau tahu mengapa aku putus dengan Kaya?" lanjut Shuujin. Perkataan Shuujin semakin membuat Saiko tak berdaya.

"Aku menyerah. Kau gombal" ujarnya singkat. Namun matanya masih penuh dengan airmata, tangis yang tak pernah dikeluarkan. Tangis kecemburuan saat Shuujin melewatkan momen-momen bersama Kaya di belakangnya. Tangis dari sisa luka akibat keterpaksaannya melanggar janjinya pada Miho. Dan sekarang, tangis bahagia karena pria idamannya kini ada didepannya, menyatakan cinta dan permintaan maaf telah melukai hatinya.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku memutuskan ikatanku dengan Kaya karena aku ingin lebih terikat denganmu. Diluar urusan kerja. Aku sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa kita berdua terlahir untuk bersatu dan tak terpisahkan" lanjut Shuujin lagi, sembari mengelus perlahan rambut Saiko.

"Kau serius?" tanya Saiko lagi. Ia sebenarnya tak meragukan lagi keseriusan pria berambut pirang yang tengah memeluknya ini, tapi ia hanya ingin sedikit membalas dendam, dan bermain peran. Bermain peran sebagai seseorang yang sulit dijangkau. Namun gagal, Shuujin sudah tahu luar dalam tentang dirinya, termasuk isi hatinya.

"Tentu saja. Awalnya, aku baru akan menyatakannya saat kita menyelesaikan one-shot itu, dan hanya jika one-shot itu meraih peringkat di survei pembaca. Jujur, saat ini aku belum siap mental untuk mengatakannya. Apa yang kukatakan semuanya mendadak, murni, tanpa pemikiran mendalam. Tapi aku serius tentang perasaanku" ujar Shuujin.

"Cerita one-shot ini… Adalah pengembangan dari Kane no Chi. Cerita ini adalah tentang seorang penulis kesepian yang membeli kemampuan menggambar manga dari seorang mangaka hebat. Namun setelah transaksi selesai, sang mangaka meninggal dan menyuruh keponakannya untuk menggantikannya. Sang penulis melanjutkan transaksi dan membeli kemampuan gambar si keponakan. Namun karena kemampuan itu tidak bisa dipakai, tentu saja, pemikiran itu dibeli bukan dari pemikir aslinya, sang penulis belajar menjadi mangaka dengan menjadi penulis cerita bagi keponakan sang mangaka. Keduanya jatuh cinta setelah itu…" Shuujin menceritakan draf ceritanya pada Saiko. "Argh, dan cerita itu bahkan belum mencapai klimaksnya. Klimaksnya kan adegan ciuman yang sudah kupelajari dengan Kaya!"

Saiko terperangah. "Ja… jangan bilang…"

"Ya, cerita ini adalah ceritaku dan ceritamu"

Saiko terisak perlahan, dan memeluk Shuujin. "Terima kasih sudah membuat cerita itu untuk Jump, Shuujin. Dan terima kasih pula telah bekerja denganku selama beberapa tahun ini. Jika kau tak datang saat itu, aku mungkin tengah kelabakan mencari kampus yang bagus sekarang, tanpa harapan apapun"

Shuujin tersenyum, dan mengelus rambut Saiko. "Tak apa. Kau juga membantu mewujudkan mimpiku, yang dianggap gila bahkan menurut ibuku. Aku ingin menjadi mangaka, dan kau membantuku, bahkan hingga titik dimana kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri akibat terlalu lama bekerja. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini."

Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa saat, dan terdiam. Kemudian Saiko memecah kesunyian itu. "Nah, Shuujin, apakah kau sudah bisa membayangkan adegan berciuman itu?"

Shuujin mengangguk, perlahan. "Ya, begitulah, meskipun aku belum mendapatkan atmosfir yang kubutuhkan…"

"Atmosfir seperti apa?" tanya Saiko, sembari menatap hangat Shuujin.

"Er, atmosfir cinta, mungkin. Aku sendiri tak yakin. Yang jelas, setelah aku mendapat atmosfir yang kubutuhkan itu, aku bisa mulai kembali menulis" ujar Shuujin. "Ada apa? Kau mau aku menciummu, begitu? Itu kan ciuman pertamamu, kalau aku tak salah ingat…"

"Tak apa. Selama itu untuk pekerjaan kita, aku tak keberatan" ujar Saiko datar. Shuujin tertawa, kemudian menarik nafas. "Baiklah. Dekatkan wajahmu padaku"

Saiko memajukan wajahnya ke dekat wajah Shuujin. Shuujin pun melakukan hal yang sama, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Saiko. Setelah bibir mereka melekat, lidah mereka keluar, bergantian keluar-masuk mulut masing-masing. Saiko merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, namun merasa sangat nyaman di saat yang sama.

"Bagaimana?" ujar Saiko perlahan.

"Sempurna. Aku akan mulai menulis. Terima kasih, Saiko!" Shuujin tersenyum, dan mulai kembali menulis.

"Dan mari kita lanjutkan semuanya… Mulai hari ini… Ashirogi Muto adalah pasangan yang tak terpisahkan!" ujar Saiko, menutup pembicaraan mereka.


End file.
